Auste Ven'nar
Auste Ven'nar is a current Ambassador to the Kingdom of Stormwind from the Cenarion Circle. Apperance Like normal Kaldorei, Auste stands tall, nearing six feet, six inches. Long waves of stark white hair flowed from the top of her head, with various items seen braided into its iridescent locks. Most of the time this was frayed twine, white feathers but on occasion tiny glass beads. Amber eyes glowed with the trait of her kind and Auste was often seen smiling through rounded lips. She had an athletic body, due to training at a young age to become a sentinel, the skin that covered that body a pale rose color. Auste kept herself very neat and clean, her nails were often polished and while she loved being outdoors the smell of lavender would always be lingering in her wake. She had no use for jewelry, save for small gold earrings in her long ears. The amount of them varied from time to time, but at least three in each ear was the rough estimate. ''Distinguishing Marks, Scars'' On her left upper arm, a burn that trailed down to the top of her elbow joint. Its size was half the width of her arm and started at the dip of her shoulder. The skin was not discolored but was wrinkled in such a way that the cracks and edge appeared a few shades lighter of her rose skin. Her right ear, was about two inches shorter then her left. The tip looked to have been sewn over and healed without much of a scar. Around the midriff, down the central part of her stomach and chest held a deep vertical gash, that looked as if was burned as it was cut. It stopped above her navel and went northwards under the armor or shirts she'd normally wear. Personality Auste was a kind person. While she was diplomatic when it came to other races; her own personal hatred seemed to shine through in some discussions. In no way would she openly attack anyone unless provoked or there were hard reasons. Naturally she was a pacifist so her hobbies were easygoing tasks rather than hard training. Sewing was her newer passion; she hoped to someday sell her goods for a mild profit. Her kindness to most and her ease to trust people have placed her in many troubles in the past. It made her come across as naive. While she has worked on this – it’s still her biggest downfall. Early Life Auste was born in the forests of Ashenvale. While it is said her father was a good man, he was a strict one. Before she was finished becoming a grown woman, her mother had vanished in the woods one foggy evening. The rest of her budding years were spent in tedious learning from her father. Once she was old enough to start training she was sent to the sentinels of her village, learning how to hold a bow and arrow and fight with saber. Before the Kaldorei’s immortality was lost, time seemed to make no difference. Years went by, her training and skill improved. Only when she found her first mate, did her life seem to slow down. Adult Life After so many years together, she and her mate left to fight a war in the south of Kalimdor, where a qiraji race were threatening her kind. When the war was over her mate was forever changed- as was she. When they expected their first child she had hopped the little life would bring them peace, but at three days old the child was lost. Time sped by when Auste was in mourning. Her mate vanished and she was left alone. When the Burning Legion came to defile her lands and destroy them all, Auste took up arms again. With mortality now on her plate the elf found friendship in the different races she had only read about. No one seemed truly evil to her- Tauren and Troll alike. Orcs, however, she had an embedded hate for due to their need to destroy the forests she had been raised in. This prompted her to learn Druidism, to start rebuilding her home. ''Becoming a Druid'' ]] The idea of becoming a Druid was at first uneasy. Up until then only males of her kind had been Druids. However, she found a shan'do to teach her the few basics and with months spent in and out of Moonglade Auste found she had a knack for the healing aspect of the nature magic. The usual years of training was boiled down to a shorter span, due to the uneasy feeling she and her other kind had with a lost immortality. When Auste found herself able to transform, she took flight to see the world of Azeroth, but continued her learning almost daily with meditation and studies. As a Druid Auste could indeed transform to various animals. She had always been a lover of birds, so when she could meld into the form of a large stormcrow it quickly became her favorite. She practiced it so often that slipping in and out of this form would be as easy as putting on a worn sandal. The feathers of this form were a deep mauve. While she did not adorn any other distinguishing marks as a bird, the same earrings she seemed to wear at all times appeared on the long feathers around her head. Relationships When Auste first came to the Eastern Kingdoms, her fist place of interest was Ironforge. Dwarves were not always kind to her, but a few had opened their minds and their kegs to discuss things with her. It was outside of the Dwarf city where Auste encountered a fellow kaldorei, who had thought her a real panther. After laughing over some ale she and Auste become close 'sisters'. Her name was Caielyn and together they headed south to Stormwind City. (( Work in Progress. )) ''Love Life'' *Rysdian Glaivehorn was the first mate Auste ever had. The kaldorei ranger had a fierce devotion to his people and the forests. There were underline issues Auste had with him at the end, secrets he kept from her about his Highborne training. She had believed him dead soon after he left her, but it appears this Ancient elf is still alive and enjoys farming. *Ganoes Winterwolf was part of the Knights of the Ebon Blade and a human to boot. The idea of pairing with a male who was in fact, undead, baffled many as well as Auste herself. But at the beginning of their friendship, that lead to courtship, Auste found herself drawn to the man for his strong will and perseverance. During their marriage Auste slowly became more inclined to turn her head at his sometimes unethical approach to people. He was a very obsessive man, when an idea crept into his head; and soon the two had a long break that lead to her letting go. The last she saw of him, he wished nothing good on her and to this day she still fears he may be lurking around a corner. *Lord Kelric Shieldheart was a human paladin from Lordaeron. Their courtship was quick, both drawn to one another quickly. During their marriage, Auste had become pregnant. They had been so overjoyed about, telling friends and loved ones- only to have that joy stamped out when it was lost. Due to the mix race, the chances of conceiving again were slim to none. Kelric became a member of the Brotherhood of the Horse, was Knighted by Aliaes Loucelles and Auste was soon a Lady of House Shieldheart. However the two ended up drifting apart, with Kelric leaving her alone. *Sintheris' bff. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Cenarion Circle Category:The First Regiment Category:Druids